How Jackie Scrambled Time
by yorushihe
Summary: A trip, a fall, another trip and a not so thrilling encounter with her future, past son in law. Aparently. Let's not forget her granddaughter thrown in the mix!


**__**_Yeah, I completly disregard New Who season 4 and beyond in this... I just wanted a lighthearted little story x) I thought of Jackie meeting all the Doctors, lol! and I had some fun playing with the idea! XD This is one of the results.. In this one, DoctorRose, obviously. They have a child that has to be sent back to the first Doctor. The child grows and have Susan, naming her after the grandmother!.. oh well.._

_**How Jackie Scrambled Time.**_

Jackeline Tyler was most certainly _not_ a happy woman right now. Most importantly, not a happy **mother**.

Why?

Her daughter just had to go and find herself a sugar daddy… An Alien, maniac looking weirdo that happened to come in one day and sweep Rose off her feet and scramble their lives in the most unexpected ways.

What mother on Earth (or anywhere else, really) had the stomach to hear their own child declare they could be blown up if it meant the World was saved and not complain about it? What mother had to go a whole year wondering if her only child was even alive all thanks to a _miscalculation_. Really!

Sure, after he kept his word and sent Rose back home in what had to be the most suicidal maneuver ever he earned some brownie points. Mostly after Jackie saw in her daughter's eyes the desperation she felt at being left behind, knowing her precious_ Doctor_ was somewhere getting killed by himself.

Sometimes Rose' selfsteem could do with a little work. But her daughter had a big, loving heart and Jackie knew that if when Pete died, she had the chance to do something about it, even the tiniest chance of making a difference and he _lived_, she'd want to do it too.

So she helped Rose back to that daft buffoon, preying he'd save them both for her heart' sake.

He did. He got himself killed anyway though. Thankfully that _inhumanity_ he seems to boast about every chance he got allowed his kind to cheat death in a way she wasn't prepared for.

_And isn't it such a coincidence that he looks like Rose, acts like Rose, is warmer like Rose?_ His offhand comment of how Rose simply influenced him so much that when he laid in death's bed, all he could think about was _Rose_.

Jackie's heart warmed just that tiny bit more. And if it wasn't for the huge dollop of guilt she still felt at having Mickey arrested for Rose' supposed 'murder' in the year she disappeared, Jackie would be calling that weird Alien her son already.

_And didn't he said once he's older than she? _Well. He was so obviously wrapped around her precious daughter's little fingers that if they didn't end up shagging soon she'd be able to cut the tension between them if her knife. So it didn't matter that he was older than dirt and that he changed his face from a middle aged soldier to a 'pretty boy' his words, not hers, Jackie felt that he'd always belong to Rose as long as he kept her safe.

And when she finally accepts that her daughter belonged with him, something bizarre had to happen. Of course it does. Life with the Doctor is never complete without a huge dose of strangeness.

"He will pay me dearly, oh he will!" Jackie grinded her teeth together, trying to wrap her coat around her shoulder in a way that didn't allow that treacherous sliver of icy wind to penetrate her defenses and chill her skin anyway. "When I get my hands on himself…" The mutterings disappeared in the aforementioned wind, though.

She's been waking for a couple of minutes. Glad that she had her coat at least. It wouldn't do to be caught in her undies in the middle of what seemed like London – only it seemed like she stepped right through a time portal and landed in the year she was born. And isn't that funny?

Jackie kicked a pebble. She'd been out of the bathroom when she heard the telltale sound of the TARDIS landing. In her hurry to greet Rose after a few months without seeing the younger blonde she didn't even got dressed properly, just tossed her coat over kickers and preyed the Doctor didn't get an eyeful as she hugged Rose.

Alas, the hugging Rose part never came, since she tripped and fell on _something_ and tumbled through an awfully long time before landing on grass. She thought she was in her apartment, not in a park!

She blamed the Doctor any time.

Thankfully she recognized the street, if not the antique feel it had. Memories of her girlhood, blurred with age flashed briefly and Jackie understood what happened almost immediately. When one knew the Doctor there is only one explanation.

_I got back in time!_

And he'd get a well deserved slap to inaugurate this new body of his' cheeks.

Next thought was the deliriously optimistic one. _He will get me back, I know he will. Rose will have his hide if he doesn't and I will have what is left! _And Jackie felt minutely mollified when she remembered that Rose wouldn't let her lover boy get away with Jackie being lost – that old rumor about _mother-in-laws _was that, just rumors, but you never know.

Jackie was just passing in front of a park when she heard the giggles.

Approaching the park, her eyebrows rose when she got a glimpse of a girl who could have been Rose's double! Well, close enough! The girl was petite, with one of those old school hair do that was 'in' during the sixties – even Nana Suzette favored those for a while – and her face, with that small pert nose and plump, pouty lips. Just like looking at a brunette, younger looking Rose. Except for the eyes… the shape wasn't Rose's at all…

And sitting quite majestic like beside the girl was an elderly man. One who passed and saw the duo might think of a young woman spending time with her grandfather, having a nice time sharing stories since whatever he was describing was eliciting fond giggles from the girl.

But upon coming closer and actually listening to their conversation, Jackie could have slapped herself. Talking about time travel, the identity of the old man was painfully obvious.

"I have to take you to see it for yourself someday, my dear, the French revolution was quite a riot" The elderly man's voice was pragmatic, more like the Doctor's voice when he was lecturing. And the indulging smile the girl was fiving him was so reminiscing of _Rose_ that Jackie's heart gave a lurch, and then the girl had to open her mouth.

"Of course grandfather, I'm looking forward to it!" Brain blank, it took a while to reboot. Grandfather…grandfather…grand…father… Girl who looks like Rose calls an elderly Doctor Grandfather.

…

"Oh no you didn't just knock up my daughter and had a grandchild without introducing them to me!" Suffice to say the pair was… confused. The Doctor's eyes were becoming increasingly stormy though, but Jackie chose to ignore. "I better be seeing a ring on my little girl's finger before you go sh… making babies behind my back!"

The girl listened with a mix of fascination and terror growing on her face. "What is she talking about grandfather?" Jackie heard, taking the time to fondly examine the girl while the Doctor collected his wits.

"What are you talking about woman?! I never met you or your daughter in my life! And Susan is _not_ _yours anything!_" So the girl's name was Susan! What a lovely name! Then her face scrunched in confusion. The Doctor would _never_ lie about meeting Rose. Never. He'd rather eat pears.

"You say you never met my Rose?" Her eyes darkened. Despite the grisly appearance, fluffy white hair and pale blue eyes so familiar in that northern body of his, the shift of his jaw and the way his eyes darkened like an Oncoming Storm were all the Doctor's. "But… But… She looks just like my Rose… and you and her, you…" Her voice faltered. The girl, Susan, looked between the two with confusion until a light lit in her light, hazel eyes.

"Grandfather, she means Rose as a name, isn't my name-"

"You better explain this to me, Doctor"

And when his head tilted adorably to the side with utter confusion written in the furrows of his brow and his mouth moved to intone innocently "Doctor who?" Jackie finally felt she stepped through twilight zone.

"Let's start from the beginning… Do you have your machine around? You know, the TARDIS? I'm kind'a stranded here for now" At the increased bafflement in their faces, Jackie hid a grimace.

After fighting with the old Doctor for another minute, Jackie finally won after Susan went to her side of the battle and they managed to convince the crook- sorry, the elderly gentleman, to take them back to the TARDIS since Jackie obviously knew about it anyway.

"Wait a mo' while I make some tea" Jackie declared the moment she entered the ship. The interior was all wrong, of course, all white and impersonal aside from a collection of random objects collected from everywhere – but she felt she could safely recognize the _hum_ everywhere. It was the Doctor's TARDIS, it had to be.

With a stiff step, Jackie finally found the galley. The Doctor and his _granddaughter _were staring in disbelief. "W-where did this come from?!" The old man asked while Jackie quickly made use of the kitchen implements, setting the table for 3. The galley was the one she was familiar with in her Doctor's TARDIS, and for that she was grateful.

Although it seemed the Doctor didn't agree with her. "It was here the last time I visited!" And didn't she had fun! The Doctor tried to hide the loath he felt at allowing Jackie aboard, but he also couldn't hide the fondness he felt for her neither.

"But grandfather… we never had this before" Susan commented, already examining the new (old) room. The Doctor followed suit.

"This woman… she's brought this room to the TARDIS" He answered reluctantly. The ship was aware on so many levels. Sentience too. And his (stolen) TARDIS seemed awfully fond of the blonde human female when she still felt weary about their own connection! "Don't you feel it Susan? This room exists only while the woman is aboard the TARDIS" And even if Susan wasn't a Time Lady, she was still part Gallifreyan enough to be time sensitive.

"Now, don't talk about me as if I'm not here! I see you're still rude!" Jackie scolded, handing a steaming cup of tea to the Doctor, and another to Susan, then taking a delicate sip out of her own. Neither Doctor nor Susan knew where _she even took those cups from_. The Doctor was barely keeping his temper as it is!

"What's your name?" Susan started once they were all sitting comfortably around the table. Jackie sighed, but answered with her head held high.

"Jackeline Andrea Suzette Tyler, but you can call me Jackie sweetie"

The Doctor was still frowning. "Now tell us what happened and how you know us, know me" He half demanded. Jackie sent him a frosty look that promised retribution, but it seemed this Doctor haven't learnt the peril of her slaps yet.

Taking a deep gulp of air, Jackie started. "Well, I was taking a shower when I heard this one Landing" motioning wildly around, both aliens got the drift she meant the TARDIS. "And I thought I'd be able to see my Rose after months! She's traveling with you, she is, and I barely have time with her nowadays! So I was all exited that you were visiting, and was in a rush. Ended up tripping and falling down here, in the sixties!" The blonde blinked. "I'm from the year 2007 by the way"

"I never met this Rose you're talking about!" The Doctor protested. Susan blinked. Again, something about this woman's daughter's name. Rose.

"You know grandfather, my name in Gallifreyan means Rose too" She reminded him gently. Eyeing Jackie as if she might self combust. Well, she might do just that seeing as her face was rapidly paling.

"You're not _him_, are you? No… You're him… only _not him_, at least not yet…"

The Doctor opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again, only to open it a second after. "You are saying you are from the future, _my _future?" And taking a closer look at this woman's time-lines, he could see it clearly now… their lives would entwine in the far future, in a long, long time to come. She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be disclosing information about his own future to him like that!

Wait…

Rose… Arktyor… _Rose_. A face flashed before his eyes, enshrouded in golden light and so enchantingly beautiful in her promise of forever and… she looked a troubling lot like Susan – or was it the other way around.

He remembered one day receiving a boy in his care – the technicians in the looms saying he was from his brood – an offspring. He raised the Tot in his house the best he could, and then the brat had to go and find a human wife – so fascinated by the hairless apes, he was! – and then another day, he had Susan in his arms – named _Rose_ by his own Tot once.

And if this Jackie Tyler's words were true ( he knew they were, he's seen the way her life merged with his in a far away future ) than he might as well have had a… child… with her daughter. Not yet. Anyway.

"I think it's time for you to go…" He sounded troubled even to his ears. Always the trouble maker, he was. He had to go and find himself a family in the most extraordinary way possible: Out of timely order. Of course he'd meet his son first, then his grandchild, then his _mother-in-law_ before he met his wife. Typical.

Jackie nodded, still staring at Susan thoughtfully.

Next moment, she was standing in front of the TARDIS inside her apartment, still holding a tea-cup. "What?!" She screeched nervously. "DOCTOR!"

And if Rose found a box of condoms neatly arranged in her bag the next day, she didn't say anything.

…

END!


End file.
